Hatred and Love
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: The lives of two girls change completely around. Shell is hit by a car after witnessing Santa Claus, becoming the Spirit of Hatred. Jess, who was currently in a coma, is raised to become the Spirit of Love to balance the two out. What will become of them? JackxOC and PitchxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hatred and Love**

**Summary: **The lives of two girls change completely around. Shell is hit by a car after witnessing Santa Claus, becoming the Spirit of Hatred. Jess, who was currently in a coma, is raised to become the Spirit of Love to balance the two out. What will become of them? JackxOC and PitchxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

"Man, that was a good movie!" Jess giggled as she and Shell walked out of the theater. It was cold out, so both girls zipped up their coats to keep warm. Jess wore a pair of dark blue jeans with several patches on them, a light blue tank top underneath and a dark blue jacket with shoes.

Shell just wore all black, including her favorite long black trench coat. Shell was taller than Jess by only a mere two inches, making Shell 5'5". Her hair was dark brown and long, reaching her hips and had bangs over her face.

Jess's hair was a reddish-brown and reached just past her shoulders a little, bangs caressing her blue eyes. Her skin was only slightly pale, where as Shell's was much paler. She had two piercings on her right ear and one on her left ear. She had a watch wrist on her right wrist and a bracelet on her left wrist that said FREE HUGS.

Shell shrugged. "It was alright." She wasn't a fan of drama/tragic love movies. The only one she really liked was _Titanic_.

"Oh come on Shell bell!" Jess nudged her best friend's shoulder and grinned. "Next time we'll go see a horror movie."

That made the brunette grin.

The girls walked down the wrist and Jess was skipping ahead of Shell. "Hey, be careful of ice." Shell spoke.

Jess just smiled. "I'm always careful! You know-!" Before she could finish, she had skipped right into a very slippery ice patch and gasped as she fell backwards, hitting the back of her head on the ice hard. The people around heard a deafening crack.

"Jess!" Shell shouted and hurried over to her friend, kneeling beside her. "Oh god…Jess…" she couldn't move her friend at all. She grimaced when she saw blood begin to stain the ice. "You!" she pointed at a random lady. "Call 911!"

The lady nodded shakily and quickly dialed 911. The ambulance came ten minutes later and the paramedics gently placed Jess on the stretcher and into the ambulance, letting Shell in.

They questioned her about what happened and Shell just replied with, "She slipped and fell…"

Once they got to the hospital, they quickly wheeled Jess into the emergency room and Shell had to stay in the waiting room. She sat there for two hours before she finally yelled out in frustration. She was almost kicked out of the hospital when the doctor finally came out.

"Doctor! How is she?" Shell asked, worried for her friend.

The doctor sighed softly. "She's stabilized. But…I'm afraid she has fallen into a coma. The impact knocked her out and we don't know how long it'll take her to wake up."

When Shell left the hospital, she could barely register what happened. When she got back to her apartment, she slumped against the door and sobbed.

**Two weeks later, Christmas Eve**

Shell sighed bitterly and slipped on her trench coat. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a red and black long-sleeved shirt with the shoulder sleeves going to her biceps and wore a black tank top underneath. Plus, her shoes and trench coat.

It was Christmas Eve and she wanted to spend it with her best friend. She grabbed her keys and made sure the apartment was locked, and then left. It was lightly snowing out. "Perhaps it'll be a snowy Christmas Day….." she mused to herself.

She was just crossing the street to get to the hospital when she suddenly heard jiggling. "Hmm? What is that…?"

She stopped walking and glanced up into the sky, her hazel eyes widening when she saw something in the sky.

"Ho ho ho!" the jolly voice echoed into the sky. "Merry Christmas!"

It was him. It was the actual Santa Claus! She always believed in Santa Claus, but she never would've thought she would actually see him. "Holy cow…." She whispered.

"Hey! Get out of the road!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?" Shell finally snapped out of her trance and she heard the honk of a vehicle. She glanced over to the left and her eyes widened when she saw a semi coming right at her. "Shit…."

The last thing she felt or heard was the pain and screaming and then her entire world went black.

"_Rise child. Rise….Spirit of Hatred." _

"Ow….." the brunette groaned and opened her hazel eyes. She blinked a few times and saw that she was staring at the night sky as snow gently fell from it. "I'm…okay. I'm okay!" she laughed and sat up. "Whew! That was a close one!"

She stood up and brushed herself off. Shell glanced up and her eyes narrowed when she saw people standing behind the yellow, police line. "What's going on…?"

"Female, 19-years old approximately. Was walking across the road when struck by a semi…."

Shell's entire form, her very core, froze and she glanced over to the left, her eyes widening yet again when she saw the gruesome scene in front of her. The bloodied semi, the semi's driver answering questions and a bloodied, white sheet over a body. She glanced down at the arm sticking out and recognized the black sleeve of her trench coat.

Then she realized.

She WAS hit by the semi. THAT was her bloodied body underneath the sheet. She….was dead.

"No….." she whispered, shaking her head back and forth. "No…NO! This can't be happening! This isn't real! This is just a bad dream!"

She pinched herself, pulled her hair, anything she could do to make herself wake up. But she never did. She really was dead. She gritted her teeth and clutched at her head as she felt anger boil up from her very core. It was HIS fault. If he hadn't shown up and taken her attention away from walking into the road, she would still be alive!

"This is your fault!" she screamed out in anger, screaming at the sky. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be alive! YOU KILLED ME!"

Shell leaned against a pole and covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them. She would never see her family again. Never see Jess again…nobody. She would be alone for as long as her spirit lingered on Earth.

Shell slumped to the ground, still resting against the pole and hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. She sniffled loudly and bit back her choked sob. _I'm dead….I'm dead….at 19-years old. No first kiss…..nothing...this fucking sucks…_

"How awful for someone so young to lose their life."

Shell's head snapped up when she heard the voice. It was deep, definitely male and had a smooth, sly edge to it. She quickly stood up and glanced around for the voice. "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled. "Don't fret child. I'm not going to hurt you."

She saw the shadows moving on the walls, the ground, anywhere that casted a shadow. Shell saw the shadows form a humanoid shape and finally, a man walked out of the darkness. He was tall and had a lithe, dark appearance. His eyes were a bright, golden-amber, his skin a pale gray and had glossy black hair that was styled in curved spikes that curved towards the back of his head. He wore a long, black robe that covered his feet and touched the ground.

She looked him up and down before speaking. "Who are you?"

The man grinned and behind his lips, she saw two rows of somewhat sharp teeth. "I have many names. Some people call me the Nightmare King, everyone's worst nightmare….the Boogeyman." He chuckled a little. "But, everyone calls me Pitch."

"Pitch….." the name rolled off her tongue and she shook her head. "I guess I should tell you my name…..everyone calls me Shell."

"Such a delightful, adorable name." Pitch chuckled. "So, I can assume to your…predicament, the Man in the Moon brought you back as a Spirit."

Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Man in the Moon?"

Pitch pointed up at the moon, which was glowing brightly in the night sky. "He created me, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and Jack Frost. And now, he has created you."

"Santa Claus is the reason I'm dead." Shell growled, clenching her fists. "If it wasn't for him, I would still be alive!"

Pitch only smiled in amusement. "I can see you are very angry. Tell me, what are you the spirit of?"

Shell closed her eyes and remembered hearing a voice before she woke up and realized she was dead. She then opened her eyes. "Before I woke up….I heard a voice call me…the Spirit of Hatred."

"Hmm, the Spirit of Hatred…" Pitch put a hand to his chin, stroking it a little. "It seems to fit you Shell. I like it." He ended his sentence with a grin.

Shell just sighed. "Look, I have things to do." She turned around to walk away, but Pitch came out of the shadows in front of her. "I don't have the time…or the patience to deal with you…."

"I only want to get to know you Shell." He smirked down at her. "Since we are sort of similar."

She scoffed. "No, we are not."

"So feisty, such a fighter. I like it." His golden-amber eyes gleamed with amusement. "I'm pretty sure you have abilities of your own. I'll make you a deal."

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Come with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know. I'll even help you with your powers." He held out a hand to her and Shell noticed his robe didn't seem to have baggy sleeves. Instead, it seemed to absorb into his skin, stopping at his wrists.

Shell glared at him and slapped his hand away. "No deal. Just leave me alone." She brushed past him and walked down the street towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, Pitch stared at her back as she walked away. "You'll come around and I bet, it'll be very soon." He grinned and laughed quietly as he vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hatred and Love**

_**Chapter 2**_

Shell phased through the wall of the room, entering Jess's hospital room. She shuddered and shook off the feeling of phasing through solid objects. She walked over to the side of Jess's bed and stood over her best friend's form.

"Hey Jess…..it's me." She spoke quietly. "Um….I don't know how to say this…but…" she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm…I'm dead. I was…struck by a semi….and now…I'm the Spirit of Hatred…."

Jess didn't move an inch. Her eyes stayed close. Shell sighed heavily. "I came to say goodbye….I don't know where I'm gonna go….but…I'm sure I'll find somewhere I can belong….goodbye Jess…have a nice life without me."

A single tear rolled down her snow-white cheek and she looked at Jess one last time before phasing through the wall and disappearing outside.

In Jess's hospital room, the heart monitor began to beep rapidly, causing an alarm to go off. Doctors rushed in just as the heart line went flat, indicating her heart had stopped.

"Ow…..what happened to me…?" Jess mumbled as she held her head, standing in the middle of the room. She glanced down at herself, realizing she was wearing dark jeans, a light blue tank top and a dark blue hoodie with shoes. "Where am I….?"

She heard commotion and her blue eyes snapped over to see doctors trying to revive a body. HER body. Jess gasped. "Wait…does this mean…I'm dead? WHAT THE HELL?! I can't be dead!"

The doctors tried hard to revive her body, but there was no change. "Confirmed dead at 12:34 am….."

What about her friends and family?

Jess sniffled as a couple tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She bit back a sob and then phased through the wall, going outside. The moonlight from the moon shone brightly down on her and that's when she heard a voice.

"_Do not be sad child. Sadness does not await you. For what awaits you…is something great. Jessica Motes….the Spirit of Love." _

Jess gasped when a bow appeared in her hand and a sling went across her right shoulder, a bag connected to it was filled with arrows. "The Spirit of Love…?" she questioned herself and then smiled. "I guess being dead isn't so bad after all…."

**Two days later, December 27th, Thursday**

Jess carefully and accurately placed another arrow in her bow and brought it back, aiming for an unsuspecting couple. Over the last two days, she had learned in her abilities that she could increase the lust and love in a relationship.

Jess licked her lips and then released the arrow. It whizzed past other people and couples and hit the couple she was aiming for. The couple immediately threw themselves at each other, kissing and hugging like they hadn't seen each other in years. They announced their love for each other and Jess smiled.

"Yer welcome." She said with a smile and then pulled out another arrow, aiming for a second couple. She released the arrow and a blue and white blur quickly dodged it.

"Whoa! You almost hit me!" a male voice spoke.

"I'm sorry!" Jess apologized quickly. She looked in front of her and saw a boy about her age, with snow-white hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was just as white as snow and he wore a blue sweatshirt with white streaks on it and brown pants that were tattered at the ends. His feet were bare and he carried a wooden staff.

"It's alright. But it's a good thing you didn't hit me with that arrow." He glanced at where the arrow hit and his face contorted in disgust when he saw a couple making out in the middle of the street. "So…." He turned his attention back to Jess. "Who are you? Those arrows must be special…"

"The name's Jess!" Jess smiled brightly. "And my arrows are made for love! According to this voice I heard, I'm the Spirit of Love."

The boy was taken back. "Spirit of Love….?" He glanced up at the sky, where the moon would be. "Well…" he glanced back at Jess. "Jess, my name is Jack Frost."

Jess gaped. "Jack Frost? THE Jack Frost?"

He smiled. "Yep."

Jess had to contain her squeal. She always believed in Jack Frost. "This is really cool. I can't believe I'm talking to Jack Frost! So, does Santa Claus exist?"

"Oh yes. So does the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and unfortuanally, the Boogeyman." Jack answered.

"The Boogeyman…" Jess shuddered. How she hated the Boogeyman. "Anyway, this is so cool! I wonder if I can fly…."

"Close your eyes and imagine yourself flying." Jack instructed.

Jess closed her eyes and she could vividly imagine herself flying through the air, the wind whipping through her air. She opened her eyes and found herself in the air. She laughed. "Whoa, this is so awesome!" she squealed and flew around Jack a few times, who was also in the air.

"Come on, I know a very cool place!" Jack grabbed her wrist and they were flying through the air, higher and higher until they reached the clouds.

"Jack, where are we going?!" Jess asked.

"It's a surprise!"

Jess smiled and the two teenagers flew through the air happily.

…

It was nighttime and snow was slowly falling from the sky. Shell walked slowly down the street, letting people pass right through her. She had just left her own funeral and it left her depressed.

She sighed heavily. "What am I gonna do now…?"

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, feeling an increased tension in the air. "Feels like….anger…." she speed-walked across the street to a house and phased through the wall, seeing two parents fighting. They were screaming at the top of their lungs, at each other and the anger and hatred in the air was just getting thicker and thicker. Shell breathed in and closed her hazel orbs, absorbing in the anger and hatred of the room. She felt strong, powerful, like she could rule the world.

She opened her eyes and then her palm as red sand twirled in her palm, up and up like a tornado. Her eyes softened when an eagle formed in her hand from the sand. She smiled and petted its head, then threw it into the air. The eagle shrieked, growing larger and larger and allowing Shell to get on its back.

She held onto the red eagle for dear life as it phased through the wall and into the sky. She laughed, looking down at the town. _This is too awesome…._She thought.

Eventually she went back to the ground and the eagle disintegrated, the sand going back into her body. Shell climbed a tree and sat down on the branch, sighing. She leaned against another and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

She woke up in the early afternoon and went about to explore more of the town. She was walking across the road when an arrow came right at her. "Hey!" she exclaimed and glared at the person who tried to pierce her with an arrow.

"I'm really sorry about that!"

Shell gasped when a familiar girl and a white-haired teenager came running up to her. "I'm still learning to control my abilities and such…" the girl spoke.

"Jess…?" Shell asked quietly and then she pulled in the younger girl for a hug. "Jess! You're alright! I'm so happy!"

"Um…." Jess said quietly and Shell released her. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" she questioned.

Shell blinked. "Jess, it's me, Shell."

"Shell….." Jess thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name….have you mistaken me for someone else?"

Shell was in complete shock. Did Jess forget her?! "Jess! It's me Shell! I'm your best friend! Don't you remember?!"

Jess winced a little. "Um….no….."

Shell felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. The fall…it must've made Jess forget about her…everything that had done together…everything they went through. "I-I'm sorry….I mistook you for someone else…." Shell muttered and then she ran off. People passed right through her as she ran and tears were trickling down her face.

_She has no memory of me at all! What's the point of being a spirit if I have NO ONE?! _She screamed mentally and grabbed the fire escape, climbing to the roof. She fell onto her knees and sobbed, the pavement underneath her hands stained from her tears.

She felt the hole in her heart become twenty times larger. Now it would never be filled. Jess was the only reason why she never tried to hurt herself or give up in life. "This isn't fair…IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed, pounding her fists on the roof. She kept doing that and soon she made small craters from her pounding.

She stopped pounding her fists on the roof and panted a little, sniffling. Her tear ducks were dry and now all she felt was anger, hatred. Everyone ALWAYS forgot about her. She was never important….never good enough.

She snarled, digging her fingernails into the small craters as her eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"I didn't think your best friend would forget about you."

Shell growled and quickly stood, whirling around to find Pitch standing there, about 20 feet away from her. "Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." She growled at him.

"Why so hostile? I only came to give you my apologies. Plus…it is not my fault your best friend forgot about you." Pitch spoke.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, snapping her jaws like a wild animal. He seemed slightly taken back by her sudden hostility. "You don't know anything about my life! Nothing about me! So stay the hell out of my afterlife before I end you myself!"

"Oh please." Pitch rolled his golden-amber orbs. "Like you could even try."

The next few seconds were probably the thickest. When those three seconds were up, the girl screamed out in anger and threw out her hand, a large scythe forming out of bright red, almost glowing sand. The blade of the scythe looked very sharp. "I've had enough of you!" she charged at him with a yell.

He only smirked at her anger and summoned forth a Fearling, jumping onto it and galloping away. Shell snarled and summoned her eagle, landing on its back and flying after Pitch.

Pitch looked over his shoulder at the hateful girl and he could see a transparent aura of red around her form. "Spirit of Hatred….a very fitting status for her."

The scythe seemed to grow in length and Shell yelled out as she threw it towards it, intending to slice his head off. Pitch ducked and dodged another attack using his black sand. He went higher into the air and his Fearling vanished as he stood upon his black sand.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" he questioned as she flew towards him. "Looks like I'll have to teach you how to control your anger." Then, he smirked and threw out his arms as a wave of darkness came towards her.

Shell's scythe disappeared and she threw up her hands, using her red sand as a force field. "Interesting….you can do more with your abilities…but when your anger can make you strong…..it can also make you vulnerable."

A Fearling broke through the force field and Shell gasped. It reared up and its hoof connected with her forehead, causing her vision to go black. Pitch grinned when he saw the red sand disintegrate and she began falling towards the Earth.

Right as she came to, Shell fell into a large and very tall tree and hit every single branch on the way down. She groaned once she hit the grass on her back. She felt her forehead and brought her hand back to see blood.

"A fortunate thing about being one of us, your wounds heal." Pitch spoke when he landed on the ground. He saw the wound on Shell's forehead heal up, leaving nothing but the blood. He couldn't feel the hatred coming from her much. Her energy seemed to be quickly leaving her.

She groaned and used the tree for support. "I guess that's a good thing…." She glanced at Pitch with exhausted eyes. She was ready to collapse.

He smiled. "Now, about my offer." He held out his hand to her. "Would you be willing to work with me Shell? I can help you learn how to control your powers, but only if you'll come with me."

Shell glanced down at his hand and against her wishes, walked towards him and slowly reached out to grasp his hand. She reached out more and once her pale hand grasped his cool one, her legs immediately gave out and she found herself sinking deeply into sleep.

The Boogeyman was slightly surprised when the girl's legs gave out and she collapsed against him, barely awake. He could smell her scent; a mixture of lemon and strawberry. He had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her up and then she sighed and finally fell into a deep sleep.

_She's an interesting one, no doubt. And so full of hatred….hmm…._Pitch thought and then smirked to himself. _I'll be able to use her against the Guardians…._He chuckled darkly and summoned a Fearling, placing the unconscious female on the Fearling's back and got on himself.

_Revenge will be mine. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hatred and Love**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Who was that girl?"

Jess shrugged. "Beats me." She put her bow on her back and followed Jack into the sky. "So where we going now?"

"Hmm…" Jack mused to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "I know where we can go." He grinned.

Jess smiled. "Really, where?"

"The North Pole."

It didn't take them long to reach the North Pole. Jess gaped and gasped in awe at everything. She was really at the North Pole! She was going to meet Santa Claus! She and Jack landed on the biggest slope where the biggest factory was and they both went inside the factory.

"Welcome to Santa's Workshop." Jack spoke, grinning when he saw Jess's expressions.

"Holy shit! This is so awesome!" she laughed. "I thought elves made the toys?"

"That's what they want everyone to believe. Yetis make the toys, but there are still elves, like so." Jack pointed to a little elf walking past them.

"Whoa….this is too cool…" Jess whispered.

"Come on, let's go meet Santa." Jack spot and guided Jess up the stairs and to a large room, where he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall, burly man with white hair and a white beard.

"Jack Frost!" the man laughed and patted Jack's shoulder with a heavy hand. "How wonderful to see you!"

"You too North." Jack smiled back.

North glanced down at the female standing beside Jack. "And who is your friend?"

"This is Jess. She has just recently become a Spirit, like us."

"H-hi…" Jess spoke, waving her hand. "I'm uh….I'm the Spirit of Love."

"Ah! I was wondering when the Man in the Moon would make another spirit!" North laughed. "Come inside, make yourselves comfortable."

North closed the door when the two teenagers came in. "Cookie?" North held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes please." Jess smiled and took one cookie while Jack also took one. She devoured her cookie within ten seconds and licked her lips of the chocolaty goodness. "Thank you. It was very good."

"You are welcome Jess." North smiled brightly. "Now then, when exactly were you created?"

"Just a few days ago." Jess replied. "I can't remember much of my past life though…"

"Aw, don't worry about that. We'll help you get your memories back." Jack put a hand on Jess's shoulder comfortably, causing the girl to smile.

"So, you are the Spirit of Love..." North spoke and Jess nodded. "Well, the Man in the Moon would not just create a positive spirit randomly. Perhaps he has also made a negative spirit…"

"Like what? What word could be the exact opposite of love?" Jack questioned.

"Hatred." North replied. "He would have to balance out the two. Perhaps he made a Spirit of Hatred and then made you the Spirit of Love." He was looking at Jess.

"Who could be the Spirit of Hatred?" Jess asked.

North shrugged. "Could be anyone. It could even be your best friend."

"Hmm…" Jess mused to herself. "Should we look for the Spirit of Hatred?"

"It would be wise. A Spirit of Hatred feeds off the anger and hatred a human or even one of us, gives off." North explained. "The spirit could become quite powerful and quite dangerous."

"Do you think…..Pitch has already found the Spirit of Hatred?" Jack said quietly to North, but Jess heard it.

"Pitch?" She questioned.

"The Boogeyman." North replied. "But everyone calls him Pitch."

"Oh okay." Jess nodded in understanding. "So what could happen if Pitch found the Spirit of Hatred?"

"He could use the spirit for his own selfish reasons." Jack replied with a slight growl. "That's why we have to get the spirit on our side."

"Another adventure!" North laughed, patting his belly. "I will call up the others!"

….

Shell groaned as she came to, her body feeling sore. She opened her hazel orbs and blinked a few times to regain her vision. She noted that she was lying on something soft and she propped herself up using her elbows, looking around the area.

It was a bedroom by the looks of it and she was lying on an incredibly soft mattress that had black silk-like sheets. She brushed her fingers over the sheets and sighed, looking around the bedroom more. There was a black, gothic wardrobe against the wall, along with a mirror in the corner and a gothic chandelier that provided light.

"Someone likes their place dark…" Shell mused to herself and jumped off the bed, landing on her feet.

She walked past the mirror and stopped when she noticed something…out of place. She looked closely in the mirror and her eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Instead of her hair being dark brown and her eyes being hazel, they were now both red. "How the hell did this happen?!" she whispered to herself. She blinked at her reflection and remembered how dull her hair had been before, how dull her eyes were before.

Now they were both a bright, vivid red. She treaded her fingers through her hair and felt how soft it was. No split ends, no knots, nothing. It went through her fingers like water. She glanced over at the door and walked to it, grabbing the doorknob and opening it. Shell saw a long hallway on either side of her.

"Left or right…?" she questioned herself and shrugged, deciding to go right. She walked down the hallway, peeking around corners to make sure she wasn't going to be ambushed or anything. She continued along and then came across a very large room with a high ceiling. It reminded her off a living room.

Gothic chandeliers hung from the ceiling, providing some light and she realized she seemed to be underground. She closed her red eyes and thought deeply about the last thing she remembered.

The last thing she remembered was fighting Pitch and she took his offer and blacked out. Shell opened her eyes. "Then I….must be in…his home…"

A voice chuckled from behind her. "You are correct."

Shell whirled around and saw Pitch walk out of the shadows, his hands clasped behind his back like he was all power and authority. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Oh, a whole day." Pitch replied, walking around her. "I was quite surprised to find out that your hair changed from brown to red. Quite interesting I must say. But I assumed it was because of your powers."

"Yeah, I guess so…" she grumbled. "So what exactly are you going to help me with?"

The Boogeyman chuckled and held out a pale hand to her. Shell eyed it for a moment before she grasped it, feeling the coolness spread up her arm. She was not afraid when the shadows engulfed them and they appeared in the town, in a sub-division. Immediately she could feel the hatred and anger in the atmosphere.

"I can feel it…" Shell murmured.

"Yes." Pitch chuckled and guided her over to a one-story house. "Inside is a boy your age arguing with his father."

They phased through the wall and saw a boy Shell's age, arguing with his father. Shell's red orbs widened and she recognized the boy. Tyler. The worst person who tormented her in high school. Tyler's mother was screaming at the two men, trying to get them to stop fighting.

Shell remembered everything that Tyler had put her through and unknown to her, her grip was quickly tightening on Pitch's hand, so painful he struggled to get his hand out. He grimaced and she finally released him, marching towards the boy as he tried to strangle his father.

Pitch watched as Shell snarled and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck, slamming him onto the ground. The boy gasped when he looked up at Shell, his eyes widening. He could see her and she was invisible to the father and mother. Pitch smiled when he felt the fear coming from the boy and he drank himself in it.

There was a deafening crack as the boy's leg snapped in half when Shell kicked it harshly. She was seething with rage, already having absorbing the anger in the room. She felt so strong; she could rule the world with an iron fist. "You never realized how bad you tortured me!" she screamed, kicking Tyler across the face. "I was weak because of you! You made me feel worthless!" she stepped onto his ribs and there was a satisfying crack as two of them broke.

Pitch could literally feel the fear coming off the boy and the anger radiating from Shell. She was lost in her rage. He chuckled and approached Shell from behind as she broke more of the boy's ribs. He was crying and screaming from pain, his parents confused and horrified by what was happening.

"End him." The Nightmare King whispered in the red-head's ear, his hands going to her shoulders and trailing his pale fingers across them. "Use your anger and hatred to end him for what he has done to you."

Shell yanked herself away from Pitch and approached Tyler, summoning her scythe and raising it above her head. "This is revenge, FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" And she brought the blade down.

Tyler's scream was cut off when the scythe pierced his torso and instantly his body crumbled into pieces. Red and black sand bursted into the air and floated towards the two spirits. Pitch absorbed the black sand and Shell absorbed the red sand, staggering a little. It was a lot for her to absorb and she collapsed onto her knees, clutching her head.

After a few moments passed, she finally stood up and then quickly phased through the wall, summoning her eagle and then flew off into the night sky.

Pitch chuckled darkly and summoned a Fearling. "She is truly intriguing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hatred and Love**

_**Chapter 4**_

He loved it.

Wherever Shell went, she created fear and chaos. She had already ended the lives of two other humans, ones that tormented her in school throughout her whole life. She absorbed their anger and hatred from their bodies while Pitch absorbed their fear before ending them.

"Is this what it feels like to be invincible….?" Shell asked, looking at her palms. She and Pitch stood on the roof of a tall building.

Pitch's hand touched her arm. She was so warm compared to him. Her anger radiated off of her like a raging fever. "Yes, I can feel it. You are so strong Shell, you feel like you could rule the entire world all by yourself."

Shell sighed and closed her red eyes. "I want….to get revenge on Santa Claus. He is the reason why I'm dead."

"Then you shall." The Boogeyman chuckled. "Nothing will stop you from getting revenge."

That's when they both heard a whoosh in the sky and looked up to see a red sleigh coming out of a portal.

…

"Do you think we'll find the spirit here?" Tooth questioned as she and the other Guardians sat in the sleigh.

"Let's just be hopeful Pitch hasn't found the spirit yet Sheila." Bunnymund spoke, twirling his boomerangs in his hands.

Jack looked around and his blue eyes widened when a cloud of darkness appeared in front of the sleigh. "Well well well," Pitch chuckled as he appeared out of the darkness. "I figured you Guardians would come."

"Pitch!" North growled. "We don't have the time to deal with you."

Pitch chuckled. "As a matter of fact, we have all the time in the world."

Jess's eyes narrowed at Pitch. _He's majorly creepy, like MAJORLY! _She thought, getting out her bow and an arrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack questioned.

"I assume you're looking for the Spirit of Hatred?" Pitch questioned and then chuckled. "Well, you're too late." He snapped his fingers and red sand came twirling into the air. Out of the sand formed a red-haired, red-eyed girl, her eyes blazing with anger.

"No…" Bunnymund whispered.

"We're too late." Tooth said quietly.

Sandy glared at Pitch and jumped out of the sleigh, lunging right at Pitch. However, the red-haired girl made a whip out of red sand and struck it at Sandy, who barely dodged the whip and cracked his own at her. She dodged it and threw an explosive ball of sand at Sandy. His eyes widened and he jumped away from it, landing in North's sleigh.

"See what I mean?" Pitch chuckled darkly.

"You'll pay for this Pitch!" Jack shouted and charged at Pitch.

"Jack! Wait!" Jess shouted and went after him.

…..

Shell glared down at North, her fists clenching so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Can I kill him?"

Pitch placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her ear, whispering in it. "Of course. Take your time my dear."

She growled and summoned her eagle, jumping on its back and flying towards North. Pitch summoned his Fearlings and used them to attack the other Guardians. Jack used his ice abilities while Jess changed her attack for her arrows and used them to attack the Fearlings.

_He will pay….for KILLING ME. _Shell's red orbs narrowed to thin slits and she summoned her scythe. Tooth went after Shell as she came towards the sleigh and dodged a swing from her scythe. She gasped when a red whip wrapped around her waist and slammed her against a tree.

"Tooth!" Bunnymund shouted as Tooth fell to the Earth. He threw a boomerang at Shell, but she smacked it away with her scythe and grabbed him with her whip, also tossing him away.

North was just about to attack when Shell vanished. "Huh? Where'd she go?" he looked around and never noticed Shell materialize behind him. She brought the scythe behind her and then swung it.

"NO!"

There was a whizzing sound and Shell cried out when an arrow came through her chest. Her scythe vanished and she clutched at her chest, falling off the sleigh and through the air. She quickly summoned an eagle and it shrieked, coming to her rescue. She landed safely on its back and she groaned from the arrow in her chest.

She reached behind her and with one hand, slowly pulled the arrow out. She cried out softly and tossed the arrow away from her. She panted and then growled, looking up at the person who arrowed her.

It was Jess.

No….they weren't friends anymore. They were enemies. Shell snarled and stood up on her eagle. "You really think you're going to stop me?!"

"Stop this!" Jess shouted. "Pitch is a bad person! He's turning you against us!"

"I'm already against you!" Shell shouted angrily. "Get out of my way or I'll kill you too!"

"No!"

"Stubborn BRAT!" Shell screamed out angrily and threw her arms out to the sides, summoning a wave of eagles.

Jess gasped and shouted out when the wave hit her and sent her flying down against the roof of a building. She groaned and then gasped out when hot fingers wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the roof nearly ten inches.

Shell's red eyes were blazing right into Jess's blue ones. She gasped and wheezed, clawing at the older girl's hand.

"I wish you never fell on that ice. Then none of this would've happened." Shell whispered. "We would still be friends." A knife formed in her hand. "But its over." She aimed the knife towards Jess's heart.

"JESS!"

Shell quickly looked over her shoulder to see Jack coming at them full-speed. She turned back to Jess to end her, but Jess had pulled out an arrow and had slashed at Shell's face deeply. Shell yelled out and dropped Jess, clutching her face. Jess coughed and looked up at the red-head, seeing a thin deep cut on her face.

Shell yelled out angrily and threw a solid attack at Jack, knocking him through the air. "Jack!" Jess shouted and was about to go after him, but Shell grabbed the hood of her hoodie and slammed her onto the ground.

"I'm not finished with you!" Shell shouted and yanked her up, throwing her into the air. She summoned her eagle and scythe and quickly went after Jess.

"Please stop!" Jess shouted, preparing an arrow. "Please! We want you on our side!"

"I'LL NEVER BE ON YOUR SIDE!" the red-head shrieked and swung the scythe, nicking Jess's arm.

Pitch chuckled darkly as he watched the two girls battle. "Pitch!" Jack shouted angrily. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Oh, I very much doubt that Jack." Pitch grinned. "You see, no matter what you do, you'll never be able to defeat Shell. She's invincible. And with her help, the Guardians will be no more."

"So that's your plan? You're still hyped up on getting rid of the Guardians?" Jack questioned and Pitch just smirked.

"Yes."

Jess dodged another swing from the scythe and carefully positioned an arrow, then released it, shattering Shell's scythe. The red-head growled and lunged right at Jess and Jess threw her hands up, but it wasn't enough time for the red-head's hands to wrap around her throat.

Jess's hands immediately clawed at the ones around her throat. Shell snarled. "I hate that I have to kill you. If only you would see how I was killed. I was killed by him!" she motioned to North. "He's the reason I'm dead!"

"P-please…." Jess wheezed. She could feel her very life fading away.

All of a sudden, a light appeared between them and they both looked down at it. The light got brighter and bigger until it resulted in a massive explosion.

"Jess!" Jack shouted and quickly flew towards the explosion. He saw Jess's unconscious form falling and he quickly caught her body in his arms. "Jess! Jess, answer me!"

She groaned, but did not wake up. Jack sighed in relief, happy that she was alright.

Shell's unconscious form was still falling and that's when Pitch appeared out of the shadows and caught her form in his arms. She was completely drained of energy and she didn't make any sounds in her blacked-out state. His golden-amber eyes glanced up at the Guardians.

"I've got him!" Bunnymund shouted and charged right towards Pitch.

"Another time, I'm afraid. And next time, you won't be so lucky." Pitch growled and vanished into the shadows with the red-haired girl before Bunnymund could catch him.

"Crikey. He got away." Bunnymund muttered. He jumped back into North's sleigh once it came around.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Tooth questioned as Jack held the unconscious Jess in his arms.

"I think so. Whatever that was….it seemed to drain her completely." Jack replied, brushing some of Jess's reddish-brown hair out of her face.

"What are we gonna do now? Pitch has the Spirit of Hatred." Tooth asked North. "And she's really strong."

North sighed. "I'm not sure…."

With that, they headed back to the North Pole.


End file.
